


A Familiar for me, will you be?

by Sakura_Aiko_Amaya



Series: A Familiar for me, A Witch for you. [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bridgette is Tom and Sabine's familiar, F/M, Felix is Mentioned, Shapeshifting, Tikki and Plagg are stuff animals, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Aiko_Amaya/pseuds/Sakura_Aiko_Amaya
Summary: Marinette, having turned 16 at the end of the school year, is running out of time to find a familiar. As the new school year dawns, the pressure rises.And in the shadows, a dark power gains strength.Will Marinette find a familiar? Just who is this dark figure and what does he want? And how will it affect Marinette and her friends?





	1. The 13th day of searching.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793181) by [Freedom_Shamrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock). 



> This story was inspired by Freedom_Shamrock's witch AU series "A Familiar Story" on AO3. Thanks again for your blessing on this.

_(Thoughts/sounds)_  (Animal conversations)

<August 1st>

The sunlight filters through the skylight, slowly wakening up the midnight blue haired girl. She squeezes her eyes shut and curls around her handmade red ladybug sprite that she named Tikki. As the light grew brighter the girl knew her time in bed was coming to an end.  _I have 15 days to find a familiar. And 20 days before school starts. I can do this._  

 _knock knock_  "Marinette dear? It's time to wake up."   
  
"Okay mama, I'm up," Marinette called as she climbed out of bed. She could hear her mom walk down the stairs. After a quick stretch, Marinette gets dressed for the day. Black cat leggings, blue denim skirt with ladybug spotted hem, a white and pink floral print shirt, and her black with green paw print hoodie was the outfit for her search. Each item had been blessed with a good luck charm that would last 30 days and wouldn't wash out.

She grabbed her light pink purse and her black flats as she left her room. "Breakfast is on the table dear," called her mom as she got to the kitchen.

"Thanks, mom. Am I still allowed to got out before dinner to try and find a familiar?"

"Of course sweetie. I've already prepared the chicken. And the thermos in the fridge is full of milk."

Marinette hummed in response as her mouth was full of food.

<August 13th>

"I'll be back by dinner. Wish me luck," called Marinette as she walked out the door. Tom and Sabine waved as they watched their daughter head out for the 13th time since the month started. And it was only the 13th day of the month. And a Friday to boot. All they could do was hope that the combined bad luck would work in her favor for once. 

* * *

 _She's back again. This is the 13th day in a row. Yet she hasn't found who she is looking for._  Thought Adrien as he stretched and turned his attention to the midnight blue haired girl who was talking to Miss. Ines' familiar a red pointed Birman named Gigi.  _Could Gigi be right? Could we help each other?_

"Good evening Madame. I brought you a special treat Gigi, for all your help so far."

_Mrreow_

The girl sighs. "Maybe I'll never find a familiar. I'm certain you've brought me every stray in this half of Paris."  _And I don't like the conditions of the cats in the shelter. Nor can I afford a cat from a breeder._

* * *

 

 _Meow_  Gigi turns her stare at Adrien whos eyes are the only part of him that can be seen in the darkness. "So young one, have you made up your mind about her?"

Adrien quietly slips closer. "Are you certain your vision is true?"

Gigi looks offended "I have never been more certain of a vision before. My witch's gift for visions has over the years has become a gift granted to me."

Adrien slowly blinks. "Then yes, I've made up my mind."

Gigi slow blinks back. "Then I will give you two privacy." Gigi meows once more at the girl before walking home. 

* * *

 

The girl blinks owlishly before a small smile graces her face. "Bye Gigi. I'll see you around."  _One more sweep then I'll head home._  Just as that thought crossed her mind, a soft thud was heard behind her, followed by a soft meow.

Marinette's heart was in her throat as she turned.  _Could it... really be?_  She opened her eyes and gasped at the sight of two bright green ones staring at her from the shadows. Marinette slowly set down the milk and chicken bites, the same offering she'd been using for the past two weeks.

As the cat came closer, Marinette could see that its fur was black. "Well aren't you a handsome one Chat Noir?"  _I really shouldn't name em. But it feels right._

 _Chat Noir? Is she naming me?_ Adrien preened at the compliment though, walking in a small circle and casting a look at her over his shoulder, similar to models on the runway.

She laughs lightly "I take it you've been told that before."

 _Mrrrow_  Adrien sniffs the offered treats before looking up at her with a slight tilt of his head.

Marinette holds her hand out to the cat and isn't disappointed. The second her hand made contact with the cats head, she could sense it was a male and that their magic was very compatible. As she ran her hand down his back, she could feel how soft his fur was. "Oh! You're so soft. But you don't have a collar. Don't you have a home?"

A shake of his head followed by a soft mew was her answer. And she could understand that he had a home but ran away. She wasn't sure how it was possible since they weren't bonded but stuck with the thought that since black cats have their own magic anything can happen.

"Oh, I want you to become my familiar. But I don't want to force you. And it's too dangerous to leave you all alone. It wouldn't feel right." She looked uncertain. The newly dubbed Chat Noir climb into her lap and meow.

"You want to come home with me?" She asked in disbelief.  _There is no way I read him right._

_Meow_

_I'm not getting words or emotions telepathically. But I'm still able to understand him. Strange._ "Okay. You can stay and see if you want me as your witch. And we can go from there." Marinette dips her finger in the milk and brings it up to Chat's mouth. He drags his tongue across her finger to clean it but seems more interested in snuggling close to her. She packs up the milk and chicken and stands up carefully, cradling Chat in her arms.

She bundles him in her hoodie and zips it up. "Comfy?"

_Meow_

"Good, let's go home."

 


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette brings Chat Noir home. How will her family react to the newest member? And how will Chat handle it?

( _thoughts/sounds_ ) [animal conversations]

 

As she walks home, Chat Noir's purr rumbles soft and steady and he peeks his head out of her hoodie, watching the world as it passed. She had one hand touching him through the fabric, gently funneling her magic to check his health. "Well as far as I can tell you're healthy and you seem to be a good weight for your young age. But you have the strangest aura. It's like you're not quite a cat, but at the same time, you are. Is that because you're a black cat with your own magic?"

 _That's not too far off the mark._ _My witch is so smart._  Chat turned to look at her and blinked slowly. Marinette slowly blinked back. He then rubbed his head along her jaw in a manner he hopes was comforting. She giggles softly and nuzzles him in return.

"We're almost home. It's that building there at the end." Marinette points down the street to the bakery and Chat's eyes focus on the three-story building.

 _I can smell it from here. My witch lives there?! Well, no wonder she smells like cookies._  As they neared the bakery, Sabine was walking out with a box in her arms. Marinette jogs the last few feet. "I'm back."

Sabine smiles "I see that." As she noticed the cat in her daughter's arms, she cooed. "Oh, baby. You found one." Chat looks from Marinette to Sabine in a questioning manner. Sabine chuckles. "I think he's confused."

 _Mrrrowrw_  

Marinette gently pulls Chat out of her hoodie and into her arms. "Well, let me introduce you. Chat Noir this is my mom Sabine. My dad should still be inside, his name is Tom. Oh. I just realized I never told you my name or asked if you had a name. How silly of me. I'm Marinette."

 _Marinette? Oh! That name makes me feel at home even more than her cookie smell._  Chat purrs and rubs his face on her hoodie.

"Oh my. He's scent marking you. Well, go on up. Dinner will be ready soon."

Marinette nods as she heads inside. She walks through the bakery and up the stairs. "You'll have to stay in my room for a few days, just until you've been cleared to roam. But I have several things that should keep you preoccupied." As she opens the door to the living room she can hear her dad talking. "I'm home. Dad, are you bugging Bridgette again?"

Tom spins around at his daughter's voice. "More like she's bugging me, cupcake."

_mrow_

"Is that a cat, cupcake?"

"Uh huh. I'm not sure if he's the one or not. But I couldn't just leave him all alone."

Chat's eyes bounce from the huge man to the grey tabby cat on the counter.  _mew_

Tom laughs. "Well little one welcome to our home. I'm Tom, and this troublemaker is Bridgette." 

* * *

Bridgette rolls her eyes at Tom and looks over at Chat. "You're an odd one aren't you." It's said as more of a statement than a question.

Chat bows his head. "Will that be an issue?" 

Bridgette shakes her head. "Not at all. In fact, I think you are just what Marinette needs."

"Really?"

"Yes. But enough talk dinner is ready. We can talk another time young one." 

* * *

Marinette sets Chat on the couch and goes about putting away the leftover chicken bites and cleaning out the thermos. "Hey Chat," She calls out, "Do you want chicken or tuna for dinner?" 

Chat tilts his head for a few moments before walking over to her and tapping a paw on the chicken container.

"Wow," Tom starts. "He is well versed in communication."

"Isn't that odd though? We aren't bonded yet. But we are able to understand each other without it. Why is that?"

Tom stopped plating dinner and tapped his index finger on his chin. "Well, I would assume that it's because he is a black cat. And the magic abilities that black cat's have are widely unknown due to witches hiding their power."

"If that's the case then should I really try taking him as my familiar? I don't want to hurt him."

"Cupcake, calm down. If he didn't want to be here then he wouldn't be. Black cats choose their witch. And he chose you. I know you're unsure about it. Just take some time to get to know each other. That's my advice. Now, dinner is done. So let's eat."

Marinette nods and quickly sets out Bridgette and Chat's dinner, before joining her father at the table. Sabine walks in soon after. 

After washing her hands, Sabine sits at the table. " Marinette, dear? I think you should lead the blessing tonight. Don't you think Tom?"

Tom nods. "Of course dear."

Marinette takes a deep breath and draws forth a small bit of her magic, weaving it into a ring about the size of a dinner plate.

To the untrained eye (or one without any magic of their own), the circle isn't visible but can be felt due to a temperature change. To the trained eye, the circle glowed with a soft pale light. To Chat's eye though, Marinette's circle glowed with varies shades and tones of pink, red, green, black, blue, and yellow. He could see the individual threads of magic that twisted together in a braid.  _My Marinette's magic is so beautiful, just like she is._

As if she could hear his thoughts, she turned to look at him, a smile on her face. She turned back to her magic and whispered: "May the Guardians of the Earth and Heavens bless this humble meal." With that said she released the magic and it filtered around the room. Gently brushing against everyone in the room. It made Chat feel warm, welcomed, and loved.


	3. Remember who You are.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette shows Chat her room. And Chat starts to see just how connected his life is with hers.
> 
> (lost/hidden memories)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who has read, given kudos, left comments, bookmarked and or subscribed to my story. It makes my day seeing that people enjoy what I've done. And of course, this story wouldn't exist without Freedom_Shamrock and their wonderful Witch AU.
> 
> Yours Truly,  
> ~Sakura~

_(Thoughts/sounds)_  (Animal conversations)

 

After helping to clean up the dinner dishes, Marinette picks up Chat and takes him to her room. "It's not much, but it can be your's too."

Chat looks around the oddly shaped room. The walls are painted a soft pink with white trim. The door to her room is propped open from the floor against the wall. In the corner behind it, a small standing hutch. Next to that, the bathroom. On the opposite corner is an 'L' shaped desk that is under the loft bed. Both a set of stairs and a ladder, lead up to the bed. Under the stairs, next to the desk, is a dark blue cat tree.

With a hammock made of dark green netting hanging just over the lip of the desk. At the far end of the room, next to the large curved window is a pink and black chaise lounge, that looks perfect for sunbathing. All in all, the room looks comfy. And Chat feels very much at home here. He lets his purr rumble loud and steady while he rubs his face along hers.

Marinette nuzzles him back with a light laugh. "I'm glad you approve. Now as much as I want to play with you, I need to finish up today's review sheets. My junior year starts on the 23rd. And I still have 4 classes worth of review sheets to get through." With that said she brings him over to the cat tree. And without any prompting, Chat jumps out of her arms and into the hammock. Marinette shakes her head at his odd behavior but is grateful none the less.

(1 hour later)

Marinette looks away from the chemistry/physics packet that she was working on.  _Almost done._ A quick stretch followed by a few popping joints, then she goes to finish the last page.

All the while Chat is watching intently. _My witch is very quick to figure out the chemistry problems. But struggles with the physics. I should be able to help with that once we are bonded. Guess being homeschooled with university-level work can come in handy._  A sudden loud yawn draws Chat's attention from the papers on the desk. 

Marinette looks up at him sheepishly. " _hehe_ Sorry about that Chat. I guess I'm even more exhausted than I thought." She raises a hand to cover her mouth. " _yawn_ Shall we go to bed?" Chat watches her put away her school work, grab her pajamas, and walk into the bathroom. She doesn't close the door all the way, so the sound of water flowing softly fill the air.

A few minutes later the water is turned off and Marinette walks back in wearing a soft pink tank top and black sleep shorts.  _cute and weather appropriate._ Thought Chat as she walks over to him.

"Did you want to sleep up on my bed? Or... are you comfortable here for the night?" Marinette asks quietly as she hopes to cuddle with her maybe familiar.

 _mrrow_  Do you really need to ask? Even though he knows she can't understand him yet. Chat still feels the need to put words/emotions in his kitty noises. 

Marinette looks confused but holds her arms out in a cradle shape tentatively. Chat steps out of the hammock and into her arms, purring the moment he rubs his head on her chin. Marinette holds him close as she climbs her stairs and steps on the bed. 

As she pulls back the covers and sits down, Chat notices the photo board above her pillows and pads over to it. "Oh! Does that interest you?" She asks.

Chat lets out an Rrrrr sound as his eyes gaze at the pictures. One, in particular, catches his eye. It's a photo of him and his mom with Sabine and a small midnight blue haired girl who looked about his age at the time the picture was taken. Chat taps that picture with his paw.  _mew?_

"Curious about this one Chat? Well, that was taken at my 9th birthday party. I only had one friend at the time, thanks to our moms being friends. His name is Adrien," Chat's eyes grow wide at the sound of his name but he keeps his eyes on the photo. "though his father always made me call him Felix when we were at his house or in public. That's the last time I got to play with him. All because I started showing proof that I was born with magic. I never understood why my having magic was a bad thing, but his father hid him away. The last thing I've heard about him was that he went missing from a photoshoot in February. That's part of the reason I'm looking for a familiar. I want to help find him and save him from his father." Marinette sniffs and tries to hold back her tears.

Chat's mind is reeling.  _We were friends? I... I don't remember her. Wait, she's crying. I need to comfort her._ Chat climbs into her lap and rubs his face all over hers. Which in turn, causes her tears to fall freely. When a single tear hits his right eye, some memories that he feels his father hid from him, come back. And he remembers pieces of his childhood, pieces that had Marinette in them.

 

 


	4. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat starts to learn just how connected he is to Marinette. And is determined to be her familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is centered around Adrien/Chat, with a minor part for Marinette.
> 
> (lost/hidden memory)  
> [lots of dialogue]  
> {Identity Reveal discussed}

( _thoughts/sounds_ ) (animal conversations)

It's been a few days since Marinette brought Chat home. And Chat's memories have started to resurface and he finds himself more and more confused. Why had his father hidden these memories? Could they be part of the reason his mother left? Chat decides he'll ask Bridgette during Marinette's first week of school. Since she can't bond with him until the first Saturday after the school year begins. And he can't go with her until they're bonded. Chat's happy with his plan. 

The only part about the plan he hates is watching Mari cry for his other life. From what he's figured out, Mari has been crying every night since he went 'missing'. Of course, his father wouldn't admit that 'Felix' had run away. And since' Adrien' barely existed on paper and in a few peoples minds, it was those who knew him that he hated hurting. 

He's fairly certain that Sabine suspects that he is Adrien, though she hasn't called him out on it. Neither in public nor in private. And the only reason he thinks that is the memory that returned to him when he woke up (as it has been since that first morning.)

In this memory, Adrien is playing with Marinette on her 6th birthday in her living room. When he sneezes and transforms into a 6-month-old black kitten. Marinette seems cautious but that quickly fades to happy laughter. He turned towards their mothers as he knows he must be in trouble.  What he sees shocks him. Sabine is smiling and his mama is happy. In his confusion, he transforms back into a boy. 

"Am I in trouble?" Adrien asks shyly.

His mama shakes her head. "No, not at all Adrien. When you at Aunt Sabine's house and only if Auntie, Uncle, Mari, and or I am here, can you safely transform."

"Oh. Okay! Thank you, mama."

And the memory fades as Adrien and Mari continue playing. 

* * *

Chat gets his first chance at talking to Bridgette alone the next day during the afternoon when Marinette goes to work in the bakery. Normally Bridgette goes down and interacts with the customers.

The door to the rest of the building is left open so Bridgette can come and go. And so can Chat since the vet gave him clearance. Chat is laying on the sofa in a big sunspot when Bridgette comes to join him.

So Adrien, did you think you could fool Sabine and me?

Chat looks up at Bridgette and shakes his head. No! I swear. I had no memory of this place until my first night here and I watch Mari cry about my human half. I was confused, she said we were friends, but I didn't know her. When I looked up, a tear hit my right eye. And ever since then I've been getting back hidden memories. Including the one of my father binding my memories of Marinette to my right eye. It was right after my mom disappeared. He forced me to transform using magic, then he put shift-proof cuffs on my wrists and used those to bind me to him. He refused to bind me to him directly, so he always bound the cuffs.

Bridgette stare softens and she rubs her face along his. How did you escape?

Chat smirked He got lazy and I used an outdoor photo shoot to escape. I learned very quickly that the longer I acted the way he commanded, the time frame between bonding grew longer. Causing the bond to weaken naturally. I learned that if I could make him forget to renew the bond for six months, I could pick the lock without him knowing I wasn't cuffed. So that's what I would do every six months. I would pick the lock and shift for a few hours if I could. If I was lucky I would get a few days where I could pick the lock and shift. But it never went past six months. Without fail before the sixth month was over he would demand my presence in his office where his casting circle is and renew the bonds on the cuffs.

You poor thing. Bridgette coos. You should tell Sabine. You know she would never let you go back to that vile man.

Chat laid his head down and covered his eyes. I know! But I want to be Mari familiar. And I don't think I could if I'm a shifter. And there's no time left for her to find another prospect. Not that I want her to. Chat looks at Bridgette with tears in his eyes She's MY witch! If I can't be her familiar then no one can. I can help her even without the bond.

Bridgette curls around Chat and purrs while grooming him. The combined motions calm him down. Once he's calm Bridgette speaks Now now, there's no need for hysterics. At least 30% of active familiars are shifters nowadays. There's no law against it. Hundreds of years ago, witches worked with and bonded with shifters. The only reason animals nowadays have any magic is due to shifters who chose to stay as animals and lost their humanity. No one in this household will stop you from becoming Marinette familiar. Hell, you're the reason she wanted a black cat as her familiar in the first place. She never said it out loud but we all knew if she could find a black cat that looked like your cat form she would bond with it.


	5. Multi-Talented Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat shows just how helpful he can be, even without the bond.

( _thoughts/sounds_ ) (animal conversations)

 

With one day left before she has to turn in the review sheets, Marinette buckles down to finish the work.

"Just one last packet, and it's not my best subject, so I hope you can bear with me."  She'll be starting her second year of Mandarin.  Part of her regretted not taking Russian like Nino or Greek as Alya had.  At least she would have help in class.  When it was time to pick classes, Mandarin was a new option, and she felt compelled, and not even her mom could convince her otherwise.  It was hard work, but really, it was worth it.

Pulling out a hanzi grid, she methodically drew her characters for the lesson, focusing on putting down each line and dot in order.  Her handwriting was almost perfect (at least according to her family), but her pronunciation needed work.  She excelled at differentiating the tones if people spoke slowly, otherwise, it was just a jumbled mess to her.

"Wǒ… shì...fǎ guó... rén," she said slowly, her finger under the character on the page.  While she was repeating this lesson's phrases for review, Chat leaned over and gracefully spilling out of his hammock onto her desk.  He padded over and looked at the page.

"Nǐ hǎo, Chat Noir," she said happily.  "Do you understand Mandarin?"

In response, he reached out and dragged the page to him.  She thought he was bored and playing with it, but he'd turned it so he was looking at it the right way instead of sideways.  Tilting his head to the side he let out a long rolling, " _Miaowww._ "

"I know," she agreed.  "It's not very impressive.  But I've only been learning it for a year so far, and I'm not the worst in the class."

" _Rrrrrrr._ "  It wasn't a purr or a full call, but more of a hum.  He reached out again and pulled her hanzi gird toward him.  He tapped just off to the side of the top row.

"You like that one?" she asked, a small smile on her face.  "You should.  Since it means cat."  

He tapped his paw again, firmly, and looked at her.

"Māo?" she asked.

His tail swished gently.  He tapped a paw next to another character. It was the masculine form of 'you.'

"Nǐ," she said, puzzled.

He returned to the phrase sheet and put both paws down on one sentence, only letting one character show between them.

"Shì. You are," she translated.  "You are what?"  There was no way this stray cat she was hoping to become her familiar could read simplified Mandarin characters as easily as he seemed to understand French.

" _Meh,_ " he called her to attention, the next character between his front paws.

"Wǒ," she said obediently.  "Nǐ shì wǒ… you are me?"

He let out a delicate sniff as she scanned the pages, finally settling on the possessive article.  Once she'd said it, he wasted no time tapping the first character he pointed out.

"Māo," she said, as he sat down, clearly done.  "Nǐ shì wǒ de māo.  You are my cat."  She spoke as she translated, but when the meaning hit her but a moment later, she gasped.  He hadn't phrased it as a question but as a statement.  It seemed strange for him to be so clearly confirming that he was hers, but that's what he'd done.

"You want to be mine?" she asked quietly, her eyes starting to sting.  "Really?"

He took a few steps closer so he could sit up and put his paws on her shoulder. It was as close to a hug as he could get at this point.  He rubbed his jaw along hers while purring, just to be clear.

* * *

 

Chat waited until the house was quiet and Marinette was clearly peacefully asleep. It was the first night she hadn't cried herself to sleep. She looks so calm and comfortable. He very reluctantly left the warmth of her bed and hopped down by her desk before relaxing and letting the transformation happen. He stands still in the silence for a moment, praying to the gods of old that the green light of his transformation didn't wake her up. His old clothes were ratty and snug, and he'd need to replace them at some point, but he could and would worry about that at a later date.

He turned on silent bare feet to her desk and rummaged quickly and quietly for the supplies he needed. He'd seen everything earlier. Scissors and notecards in the first drawer. Colored pens and pencils in the caddie on her desk. And a ruler tucked in the center drawer. He pulled out her Chinese review sheets and started with the first lessons characters. With his neatest handwriting, he wrote out flash cards, hanzi on one side and pinyin with the definition in French on the other. His witch was so clever. With the right tools, she was going to catch on quickly and do great.

While he worked, it slowly dawned on him that once he was bound as her familiar, he would be protected from his father's magic and most anything else his father tried to do. The bond was unbreakable and completely legal, and he wouldn't have to go back to his father even if he were found. With this knowledge, energy surged through him. He had to prove himself worthy of her. It would give him purpose and protection, and he would do whatever he had to, to deserve it. Even admit to them that he is Adrien.

He could feel the approaching dawn by the time he finished up. He knew her parents would be up soon, and he didn't want to risk getting caught like this, at least until he came clean. He managed to make flashcards for every review lesson. And he even made a few cards containing hints as to who he really was. Smiling proudly, he stacked them neatly on her desk and changed back into his cat form to return to the warmth of her and the bed until she had to get up.

* * *

 

Several hours later, she woke to Chat Noir curled next to her on the bed.  She beamed at him.  "You weren't just a dream." She's said this every morning since she brought him home.

He purred in agreement as always.  As she started gathering up her review sheets, she found the pile of homemade Mandarin flashcards.  A perfect character was on one side with the pinyin pronunciation and definition on the other.  The tidy handwriting was completely unfamiliar to her.

"Yes.  Of course," she said quietly, surprised yet not.  "If you can understand and speak Mandarin, then why couldn't you be able to make me beautiful flashcards overnight?"

She turned to look at him and smiled. Her sweet kitty was sound asleep on her pillow. "Thank you Chat." She whispered as she left her room.

As the trap door closed Chat's eyes popped open briefly.  _You're welcome Purrincess._ He then settled back down for a little more sleep.


	6. Familiars: the gift that keeps on giving.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a quick conversation with her mom, Marinette runs into her friends Alya and Nino while turning in the worksheets. And they decide to hang out on Sunday before school starts.

( _thoughts/sounds_ ) (animal conversations)

 

"Morning mama. So Chat Noir told me he's my cat," Marinette said, as she sat down for a quick breakfast with her mother. **  
**

"He's been telling you that all week dear," her mother pointed out as she reached for a croissant.  "That pawing and purring was a cats way of saying, you are my favorite person ever."

"Yeah, well last night, while I was finishing my review sheets he told also me in Mandarin."  She pulled the flash cards out of her bag and set them on the table.

"Your familiar speaks Mandarin?"  She glanced at her in surprise.

She rocked her head from side to side.  "Well he didn't technically  **speak**  it, he still has kitty vocal cords, but he pointed out the characters, in order, then he hugged and scent marked me after I translated it.

Her mother beamed at her.  "And you were afraid you wouldn't find a cat, that this one wouldn't stay."

"But isn't that a bit… unusual?" she asked.  "Could Bridgette read before your ceremony?"

"No, but Bridgette was a regular cat.  And while calicos are sought after, they don't have some of the innate abilities their black kin have."  Sabine pointed out while spreading raspberry jam on her croissant

"Can Bridgette write in French?" Marinette asked.  She'd seen her parents' familiar read over their shoulders.  Sometimes she pointed out notations in spells or recipes.

"No," her mother laughed. "Cat paws aren't designed for that."

Marinette handed her mama the top flashcard.  "Chat Noir made these for me last night."

The amusement faded, leaving awe in its place.  "Wow.  That's… that's a bit unusual."  She ran her index finger across the French translation, then handed it back.  "So are you ready to make it official, yet?"

Nervously gnawing on her lip, Marinette shook her head.  "I just want to be sure it's what's best for him."

"He told you, very clearly, that he's yours, right?" her mother asked, her voice gentle.

She nodded.

"He's a smart kitten, Sweetie.  Given what you've learned and seen about him already, I can't see this as a mistake.  He knows what he's getting into, and he's letting you know he's okay with it."  She gently patted her head.  "With him as your familiar, you're going to be capable of so much.  Don't let go of that opportunity, just because he's different."

Marinette pondered her mothers' words while she finishes eating. And Sabine is ever more sure that Chat Noir is Adrien, especially after reading that flash card that clearly contained a hint of his true identity.

 

* * *

 

Marinette left the bakery shortly after breakfast but only after making sure Chat was cared for. The walk to the school wasn't very long since it's only a few blocks away. And she quickly makes her way up the steps to the main office. "Good Morning Madame Bustier," Marinette called to her favorite teacher.

"Good Morning Marinette. You seem to be in a very good mood despite the new school year coming up," Madame Bustier replied.

Marinette blushed.  _Damn, am I that obvious?_ "That's because I am. I found the cat I want to be my familiar."

Her teacher smiled. "Oh, I'm so proud of you Marinette! I can't wait to meet her. Or is it him?"

She smiled "It's a male. And he is a little over a year old. And oh so very smart."

"Good I'm glad. So shall I sign you up for the familiar orientation for today?"

"Do I need to bring him here for that?" Marinette asks since only those with familiars can attend.

Madame Bustier shakes her head. "No. The orientation is only 10 minutes long. And all it is is getting the paperwork and contract instructions for the binding ceremony. Oh! And the first day you will be allowed to attempt the binding. Only so many students are allowed to on any given day."

Marinette nods. "Oh, well then, of course, sign me up. I'll turn in my work and wait for it to start."

Madame Bustier smiled. "Good. The orientation starts in half an hour. And I can take your work for you so you don't have to go searching for all your teachers. Just swing by my office when you're done, I have something for you."

Marinette hands over her papers and heads to the classroom that the orientations are always held. A quick glance at the list of students attending shows that she is the only one so far on the list.  _sigh_ _oh well. At least I'll be able to get back to Chat sooner._ Monsieur Blanc is the teacher running the orientation. He waves her in and hands her the info packet she needs and sends her on her way.  _I hope I don't have any question._

As she puts the packet in her bag, she spots Alya and Nino leaving Madame Bustier's office. "Hey, guys!" She calls as she waves. 

Alya is the first to turn around. "Girl!" she shouts as she runs towards her. Nino jogs to keep up and join the hug that Alya has pulled Marinette into.

"Hey, Nette." He says as he releases her.

"How have you guys been? I haven't seen you both since the last day of school 3 months ago." She says while catching her breath.

Alya smiles "Papa took me to Greece! I have so much to tell you both."

Nino grins "I was at a summer camp in Spain for witches who use music in their spellcasting."

"Wow! Sounds like you guys had fun. I worked in the bakery, finished up my commissions, and just a week ago I found the cat I'm going to make my familiar."

Alya pulled Marinette back into a hug. "Girl! I knew you could do it. So how soon can we come over and hang out and meet your sweet kitty."

Marinette beamed "How about Sunday? If you guys can come over around lunch time and stay for dinner. Then we can hang out and you guys can meet my Chaton."

Alya and Nino both agreed. And after a few more hugs they left the school. Marinette knocked on Madame Bustier's door. "Madame?"

"Come in."

As Marinette enter the office she saw her teachers familiar, a beautiful orange tabby named Clarie, sitting on the window sill. "Are you ready for classes to start?"

She turned towards her teacher. "Yes, I am."

"Good. Now as you know, I give my students a card when they find they're familiar. I normally give it to them by the time they are fourteen. But as you are sixteen, your card has become a basket." She gestures to the blue and green colored basket in front of her. "I add a touch of my magic to the card so that when it is opened it gives them what they need for their binding ceremony. But as you can see, your gift grew. Once you undo the ribbon the magic will take effect."

Marinette's jaw dropped.  _all that for me?!_ "Thank you, Madame. I'll take this straight home." She picks up the basket and walks to the door. "I'll see you Monday morning in homeroom." She calls as she leaves the office.

Thankfully the walk home was quiet and peaceful. The bakery was busy due to the breakfast crowd, so Marinette just went up to her room. She set the basket on her desk and pulled out the info packet. The date of binding she was given was August 28th, the first Saturday after classes started. The spell she needs to cast after she had set up the barrier. And ideas for what gift to make her familiar as a part of the ceremony.

She had already decided to make a collar and bless it with protection and good health wards. 

 _Meow_ She looks up from the papers to see Chat on her desk next to the basket, looking at her curiously.

She scruffs his ears as she says. "One of my teachers gave it to me. She gives all her witch students a magical card when they find their familiar. But since I hadn't found one until now, my card had two years to grow."

 _Meow_  

She laughs. "Yes, Chat we can open it now."

Chat grabs one end of the ribbon and Marinette grabs the other. And together they pull the ribbon apart. A bright colorful light flashes before their eyes and when they can see once more, they are in shock. The basket, which was empty only moments ago, is now full of everything Marinette needs to create and bless Chat Noir's new collar. And brand new candles for the ceremony.  _well, I did need new casting candles._  

Chat jumps into her lap and rubs his cheek along her jaw, purring in contentment. She holds him close and sends a quiet prayer to the gods of old in hopes that soon she'll be able to hold Adrien like this.

Little does she know that she already is. Luck works in mysterious ways. And in Marinette's case good luck will be favoring her more soon.

 


	7. The start of a needed talk. And the meeting of new friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat has a conversation with Sabine and gets his first glance at the friends his Mari had to make while he was hidden from her.

( _Thoughts/sounds_ ) (Animal Conversations)

 

Chat watched as Marinette had started prep on the bonding gift she was intent on making him. She spent 13 hours yesterday on it and would have probably spent another 13 hours on it today had Sabine not dragged her down to help in the bakery. 

Chat followed them downstairs but was soon stopped by Bridgette. Am I not allowed in the bakery anymore? He asked, very confused by the older familiar's behavior.

Bridgette shakes her head. That's not it, little one. Sabine wants to talk with you alone.

Chat gulps and steps back into the living room and sits on the couch in the sun. Sabine appears back in the apartment shortly afterward. She sits on the couch next to him. "You can shift safely here, Adrien. I would rather have this conversation face to face."

Chat nods and a flood of bright green lights flash and Adrien is now sitting on the couch. He hasn't looked up at her, too afraid to see anger or hatred in her eyes.

"Oh, you poor sweet boy. I'm so glad you're safe."

That was not what he had expected, despite Bridgette's words he couldn't bring himself to believe them. "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? What do you think you've done to make me mad?"

"I'm a shifter. I've run away from home. I lied by omission about my true nature."

"Your mother, my best friend, was a shifter. Bridgette told me about your home life. You didn't run away from home, you escaped from prison and a death sentence. And I don't blame you for hiding your human nature. I would have done the same if I were in your position."

Before Adrien could respond, Marinette's voice, full of panic, floated up from the bakery. "Maman? Is Chat Noir up there? I can't find him." 

Adrien froze. _I can't shift because she might see the lights and I couldn't move anyway not when Sabine isn't done talking._

Sabine stood up and walked closer to the doorway. "He's asleep on the couch in the sunlight, sweetie."

A semi-quiet "Oh thank the gods." echoed through the doorway before she asked, "Can you feed him for me?"

"Of course, I have to feed Bridgette anyway," Sabine calls down as she waves Adrien over to the kitchen. He gets up and silently follows her direction to sit at the counter. "When was your last meal as a human?"

Adrien blinked then shrugged his shoulders "I'm not sure, a few months ago at least."

That, apparently, was the wrong thing to say. As she pulled her lips into a thin line and started making a sandwich with all the fixings. "Do you have a bag with the items you left with you?"

"Yes. It's hidden on the balcony above Marinette's room." He says as the plate of food is set in front of him.

"Good. Now eat."

 While he ate, Sabine fed Bridgette and started prep for dinner. After a few moments of silence, Sabine spoke again. "You should know that Marinette will still bond with you as her familiar. For months after her 9th birthday, all she could talk about was making sure she was the best witch she could be so that you will be her familiar. But after you went missing, she decided to just bond with the next best thing, a black cat that reminds her of your cat form. You should tell her the truth before it's too late."

Adrien looks at his now empty plate "I'll consider it, but not before we are bonded."

Sabine narrows her gaze at him "Why?"

"If my father finds out where I am before the bonding ceremony, he'll take me back and lock me up. I don't want to go back there. I'd rather die than go back to that hell." Adrien says, fear and panic clear in his voice and eyes.

Sabine raises her hands and calmly states "I won't let you go back there either."

* * *

Adrien shifted back into Chat after Sabine went down to the bakery and laid down in the sun. Bridgette joins him shortly thereafter. Neither one says anything as they bask in the afternoon sunlight.

* * *

Later that night while the household was sleeping, Chat sat on the balcony looking up at the stars.  _Maybe Gigi can help me again. But I can't risk leaving, not before Marinette places her claim on me._ Chat glances around before dragging out his stuff cat named Plagg and curled around it. He knew if Mari saw it she could figure him out, but he needed its comfort. He didn't mean to but he fell asleep under the stars with Plagg tucked in his paws.

* * *

When Marinette woke up on Sunday morning, she was looking forward to introducing Chat to her friends. She called his name as she sat up in bed but got no response. She tried to keep calm.  _Maybe he's with Bridgette._ She went about her morning routine then went downstairs. She saw her mom at the table with Bridgette in her lap. "Morning Mom." She said as she looked around the room.

"Morning sweetie. Is something wrong?" Sabine asked noticing Marinette's unease.

 "Chat wasn't in my room when I woke up. Have either of you seen him this morning?"

Sabine shared a surprised look with Bridgette before saying "I'm sorry sweetie, we haven't. I can go see if he is with Tom in the bakery for you."

"Please!" Marinette whined softly. The sudden thought that Chat didn't want her after all causing havoc in her mind.

"Go wait in your room, I'll be right back."

Marinette nodded and slunk back into her room. She walked up the stairs to her bed and curled up in a ball before she let her emotions go. Her loud wailing was heard all the way down to the bakery, not that she cared at that moment.  _Chat left me... I failed as a witch..._  

* * *

Chat was startled awake by a loud wail coming from Marinette's room. It's then he noticed that the sun was up and it dawned on him.  _I fell asleep outside and s_ _he thinks I left her._ Chat scrambled to stow Plagg back were he kept him and tried to climb through the skylight above her bed. But it was shut tight.  _I know I left that propped open when I came out here last night. Maybe the wind shut it._  

With that thought Chat started pawing at the glass, crying out pitiful meows in hopes of catching her attention. He didn't have to wait long. He was soon staring into her eyes through the window. He let out one more meow as she opened the window. 

"Chat!" She cried out as she pulled him to her chest. "Did I leave you out there all night?"

He shook his head.  _I really wish she could hear my thoughts now._

"Did you step outside while I was asleep and fell asleep yourself?"

 _meow_ Chat nods.

Marinette curls around him, her hands petting every one of his favorite spots in an effort to calm herself down. 

Chat purrs loud and steady, knowing that it would help both of them. 

They both fall back asleep.

* * *

 When Alya and Nino show up with their familiars in tow, they were expecting to see Marinette waiting for them in the living room. What they found was Sabine and Bridgette working in the kitchen on lunch.

"Ah, good afternoon Alya, Nino. And merry met Trixx and Renard. I'll go wake up Marinette in a minute. Go ahead and sit in the living room."

All they could do was nod, sit and wait for Marinette to tell them they could come on up.

* * *

 When Sabine walked into her daughter's room to alert her of her friend's presence, she saw the cutest thing. Chat was curled around Tikki while Marinette was curled around him. She took a quick picture, pocketed the phone, and softly called out "Marinette, sweetie. Alya and Nino are here."

Chat was the first to open his eyes. A quick stretch and yawn later, Chat was up. He turned towards his witch and nudged her cheek with his head. 

Sabine chuckled at the sight and called to her daughter again. "Sweetie, your friends are here and lunch is ready."

Her mom's words combine with Chat's nudging are what wake up Marinette. 

"Alright. _yawn_ I'm up." She turns her attention towards Chat. "Are you ready to meet my friends and their familiars?"

Chat bounces lightly on his paws, a series of chirps followed by a short  _mew_ was her answer.

She picks him up and follows her mom out of their room. She spots Alya and Nino on the couch, while their familiars are playing with Bridgette.

"Hey, guys. This is Chat Noir. Chat, these are my friends Alya and her familiar Trixx. And Nino and his familiar Renard." Mari says while point to each being she mentions.

Alya coos "He is so cute, girl. What breed is he?"

"According to the vet, he is a Norwegian forest cat. And a purebred one at that. He didn't believe me when I said I found him as a stray. But when he found no missing cat post that matches his features at all, The vet said I was lucky. And I agree."

Chat preens while thinking  _I'm the lucky one._  

* * *

After lunch, the three teens and the three familiars moved up into Marinette's room to play video games. 

Marinette brings Chat over to his hammock and he climbs in it no problem. When she turns around to gesture for Alya and Nino to place their familiars on the tree, she notices that they both have the same odd look on their faces. "What's wrong?"

Alya opens and shuts her mouth 5 times before she manages to say "I thought you couldn't bond with him yet girl?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? I can't legally bond with him until next Saturday."

Nino hums a tune no one knows before answering. "Nette, it looks like he placed a one-sided bond on you. He is definitely yours no questions asked. Only the bond seems to be older than a week. Unless my senses are wrong this bond seems to be about 7 years old. But I don't know how."

Chat's heart stops.  _I don't remember bonding with her at all._

Marinette laughs awkwardly. "You must be mistaken, Nino. I just met Chat on the 13th. And the vet says he is only a little older than a year."  _The only way for this bond to read as 7 years old is for Chat Noir to be Adrien. But if that's the case why hasn't he shown me that it's him. Unless his horrible father wiped his memories. I wouldn't put it past him._   

 


	8. Game Night and Sudden Revelations before bed.

( _thoughts/sounds_ ) (animal conversations) ( _flashcard notes_ )

 

After a few awkward minutes, Nino agrees that he must be reading the age of the bond wrong. He had only just learned the spell to do so a few weeks ago. So he needs to practice more. Both Marinette and Chat Noir set out silent sighs of relief. For the moment anyway.

With that, all said and done the three teens start playing Mario Kart. While Chat, Trixx, and Renard get to know one another.

* * *

 

Renard looks at Chat with narrowed eyes. "My witch wasn't wrong about the age of the bond you know."

Chat looks down at his paws. "I know that NOW. I don't remember bonding with her though. I've only just started getting my memories back about her."

"So it's true. You ARE a shifter!" Trixx states amusingly.

Chat nods. "Yes, I am. But neither of you can out me just yet to my witch. I don't want to get into it again. But long story short, I need the familiar bond to save me from a fate worse than death."

Renard and Trixx share a look before both of them curl up around Chat and nuzzle him. Causing his purr to start. Trixx looks Chat in the eyes. "We won't tell a soul. Your kind is the whole reason we exist in the first place. You and your witch are not alone. Her parents and our witches will fight to keep you here where you feel safe."

* * *

 

Chat whines softly but it still catches Marinette's attention. She pauses the game and scoops him up. "Are you okay, Chaton? Is this too much for you?" 

Chat taps his paw once on her lips then nods his head. A moment later he taps her lips twice and shakes his head. Marinette tilts her head in minor confusion before gasping. "Yes you're okay and no this isn't too much for you?!"

_meorrw_

Marinette smiles and gently kisses Chat's nose. Alya and Nino look at them in amazement. "Wow, Nette. You can already understand him?"

Marinette looks up and shakes her head. "No, not really. It's more like a feeling, but it's faint and I'm not sure if I'm feeling it correctly. So far I've at least gotten pretty close to what he is trying to say. Well, that what I think anyway."

Chat purrs in agreement and nuzzles his head against her chin.

Alya laughs. "Well, the cat agrees. So shall we finish this lap or should we get our asses handed to us in Ultimate Mega Strike III?"

With this Chat's ears perk up and he lets out a series of excited chirps. He jumps out of Marinette's arms and lands softly next to her controller, placing his paws next to the buttons like he is ready to play.

"Nette, have you been teaching him how to play?"

She shakes her head. "No. This is the first time since I've brought him home that I've even touched a controller."

Alya laughs while setting up UMS III. "Why don't you share the controller with Chat, M? Maybe we'll stand a chance."

"Sure." She says as she sits next to her soon to be familiar, pulling both him and the controller into her lap. Tapping the action buttons, "You works these ones, okay Chat?"

 _meorrrew_ He answers back.

Trixx and Renard watch it all unfold from the top perch of the cat tree. Both of them thinking  _this will be interesting._

* * *

 

Several hours later and after dozens of lost matches and eating dinner, Alya, Trixx, Nino, and Renard bid farewell to the Dupain-Cheng household with promises to do this again next Sunday. Marinette and Chat said good night to her parents and Bridgette before going up to their room. Marinette climbs up to the bed and flops belly first onto it with a groan. Chat lays down next to her a subtle purr rolling.

Marinette scratches down Chat's back before she speaks. "Chat?"

_mew_

"If you weren't just a cat, but a shifter. Would you tell me?" The underlying  _if you are Adrien_ was heard loud and clear.

Chat's purr stalled. He hadn't wanted to tell her yet. It wasn't safe. But how could he get her to understand? Then it hit him.  _The flashcards!_ Chat jumped off the bed and landed on the desk below. 

"Chat?!" Marinette exclaimed.  _what's going on?_

Chat chirps at her as he digs through her backpack.  _where are they? OH! found them._ Chat pulls the bundle of flashcard out and races back up to the bed. He pulls the ribbon off the stack and spreads the cards out. 

Marinette watches in amusement.

When Chat finds the six cards he made that hint at his true identity he carefully picked them up in his mouth and dropped them in her lap in order. He then sat back and waited for her to read them.

Marinette picked up the top card. It said; _I ran away from a horrible situation. I was tortured with magic._  

She looked at the next one. _I'm not safe without the bond. Your magic doesn't hurt or scare me._

_ I'm happy here. Please don't make me go back. _

_I am a shifter. We know each other._  *(This is the card Sabine read a few chapters ago.)

_ My memories of you were magically bound to my right eye. Your tears broke the magic. _

_ I will tell you who I am after the bond is made. If you'll still have me as your familiar. _

Marinette looked at Chat with tears sliding down her face. "Of course I'll still have you as my familiar. I will never let you go. You are mine with or without the familial bond." She picks up Chat and cuddles him close. "You chose me, Adrien. Remember?"

And he does. The memory of him creating the one-sided bond. How he linked himself to her and promised that no matter what he will be her familiar when they are older. And how for the weeks after doing so that bond was the only thing that brightened his day. And how that was the last memory Gabriel sealed away. 

Chat yowled as the bond awakened in full force, causing a rush of emotions from both him and her. When he opened his eyes  _when had I closed them?_ he could see the aura of magic surrounding Marinette. The way her colorful magic blended so beautifully with his own.

 


End file.
